La cita
by Vero vampire
Summary: Por fin habia conseguido una cita con ella y aun que su cita fue un fracaso, gracias a ella descubrio que habia alguien que realmente lo amaba y aquien el podia amar. Un poco de Kaname y Zero. Pesimo sumari pero creo que no es tan mala la historia
1. Chapter 1

LA CITA

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su creadora Matsuri Hino. Los pedí prestados sin autorización, pero con gran afecto. Esta historia sólo existe con el propósito de entretener, no para ganar dinero.

**Resumen:** Por fin había conseguido una cita con ella pero por diferentes motivos ahora tenia una cita con otra persona.

Iba caminando por los pasillos de la residencia luna, estaba un poco molesto y bastante decepcionado.

Por fin había conseguido una cita con ella y todo fue en vano, ella se encargo de echarlo a perder, puesto que toda esa media hora que había estado con ella no dejo de escuchar el nombre de Kaname Kuran.

Fue por eso que decidió cancelar la cita ¿Qué sentido tenia estar con ella? Si todo lo que iba a escuchar era concerniente al purasangre, como por ejemplo, lo bien que este se miraba vestido de negro, de café, blanco y honestamente con todo.

-Ggggrrrr estoy harto me voy a dormir todo el día.

Estaba sentado en frente de su escritorio, en sus manos tenia su amado lapicero con el cual dibujaba en su libreta.

El había tenido una cita con ella y lo mas seguro es que llegaran tarde, a pesar que sentía como su corazón se doblaba de dolor, el deseaba verlo feliz y si ella era su felicidad, el haría lo que fuera por verlo feliz.

Sintió como varias lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras de sus labios escapaba un suspiro.

-Haa Kain si tan sólo te dieras abrieras los ojos.

De pronto la puerta se abrió entrando por ella el peli naranjo, dejando sorprendido al rubio con el cual compartía la habitación, el cual vio como el menor trataba de secar las lagrimas que había derramado, pero como es bien sabido el es el alma de la discreción y nunca preguntaría amenos que quisieran decirle por propia cuenta.

-¿Kain, Que sucedió? ¿Por qué llegas tan pronto? Si estabas tan feliz por tu cita con Ruka.

-Tu lo has dicho estaba.

-¿Qué fue que sucedió?

-Desde que salimos no dejaba de hablar de Kaname y honestamente me canse, por lo que decidí cancelar la cita ¿Y tu por que estabas llorando?

-No te preocupes por mi yo no importo y no te preocupes un día Ruka se va a dar cuenta de todas las cualidades que tienes y va a venir a buscarte.

El rubio se alejo de su escritorio acercándose a su primo.

-Gracias Aidou pero aun no me has contestado ¿Por que estabas llorando?

-¿Yo? Mmmmm es que se me metió una pestaña al ojo… Si eso es jeje.

-Mmmm pero no solo te lloraba un ojo eran los dos, sabes que no me gusta meterme en los asuntos de los demás pero realmente me gustaría saber si puedo ayudarte, tu sabes que te quiero mucho… Eres mi primo y si puedo ayudarte en lo que pueda me encantaría.

El rubio lo miro con los ojos llorosos, dándole una sonrisa triste, el hecho de saber que Kain solo lo miraba como su primo quizás era lo que mas le dolía.

-Gracias Kain pero nadie puede ayudarme.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste esta vez a Kaname-sama?

-Yo no le hice nada ¿Por que crees que Kaname-sama esta siempre castigándome?

Al peli rojo le rodo una gota al estilo anime.

-Olvídalo voy a ducharme.

El mayor vio como su gran amor secreto entraba al baño y con un gran suspiro salió rumbo al comedor, necesitaba comer algo por que desde el día de ayer que se entero de la cita de su primo con la rubia no había comido nada, soltó otro gran suspiro frustrado.

Akatsuki se encontraba ya acabado de bañar y con su pijama recostado sobre su cama, pensando que le había pasado a su primo para que este estuviera llorando, era extraño, ya que ni siquiera cuando Kaname lo castigaba de la peor manera este lloraba.

El noble poso su vista en el escritorio de su primo viendo la libreta que este usaba, por lo que se levanto a ver que era lo que este había dibujado quizás eso le daría una idea de por que el menor estaba así.

El peli naranja sintió como su cara ardía al ver el dibujo que su primo había hecho, en el cual podía observar un dibujo de el y Aidou desnudos en una cama y compartiendo un apasionado beso, por lo que podía ver puesto que sus lenguas estaban enlazadas.

"Guuaauuu así que su primo lo amaba era por eso por lo que lloraba, por que el tuvo una cita con Ruka"

Se dirigió de nuevo a su cama sintiéndose confundido, recostándose con los brazos debajo de su cabeza utilizándolos como almohada.

"Tenia que pensar que era lo que sentía por su primo, no podía negar que este era muy atractivo, tenia un carácter alegre y a juzgar por el dibujo apasionado"

-Grrr, esto es un desastre tengo que pensar que es lo que siento por ti, yo no voy a jugar con tus sentimientos Hanabusa te lo prometo.

Había acabado de comer y se dirigía hacia los jardines por que quería evitar lo mas posible el ver a su primo, no es que no quisiera verlo era solo que le dolía por que sabia que su amor nunca iba a ser correspondido, de repente recordó el dibujo que había estado haciendo antes de que el peli naranjo llegara y dando vuelta corrió a velocidad vampírica hacia su cuarto esperando que Kain no hubiera visto el dibujo, casi cocando con el purasangre, el cual tenia abrazando de la cintura al perfecto de ojos amatistas, mientras ambos se comían los labios, motivo por el cual ni siquiera se percataron de su presencia.

Entro de golpe, abriendo la puerta estrepitosamente, ocasionando que el mayor diera un salto de su cama poniéndose en guardia, siendo ignorado por el rubio, el cual se dirigió a su escritorio buscando su libreta, la cual ya no se encontraba sobre el, pensando que la había guardado busco en los cajones de su escritorio.

-Aidou ¿Qué buscas?

-¿Qué hee? Nada jeje, lo siento te desperté ¿Verdad?

-No me digas que no buscas nada por que no te creo.

-Bu… Bueno buscaba mi libreta, creí haberla dejado en sima de mi escritorio, pero no esta ¿Kain tu de casualidad la has visto?

-De casualidad es esta.

El noble le mostro la libreta, exactamente en donde estaba el dibujo que el rubio había hecho de los dos.

-Ka…Kain… No… No es lo que tú crees…Yo…

El peli naranjo vio como su primo se sonrojaba y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, por lo que se puso de pie para acercarse y reconfortarlo.

-¿Por qué no me dices nada Aidou?

El menor se le quedo mirando y cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba muy cerca de el salió corriendo.

-Aidou espera.

El mayor iba a salir detrás de el pero recordó que aun estaba en pijama, por lo que se acerco a su armario tomando lo primero que vio para cambiarse.

Mientras tanto Hanabusa seguía corriendo por donde antes había pasado, esta vez siendo visto por un castaño y un peli plateado que platicaban abrazados, con el peli plateado tratando de contener la sonrisa que su castaño se empeñaba en sacarle.

-Amor ese era Aidou ¿Verdad? Y por lo que parecía estaba llorando.

-Pues si amor era el ¿Que le habrá pasado?

-Mmmm no se aunque me imagino por quien esta así, Kaname necesito ir con el para ver si puedo ayudarle en algo ¿No te molesta verdad?

-La verdad Zero me muero de celos cada vez que te veo con el.

-Amor sabes que solamente somos amigos y que gracias a el por fin te dije lo que siento por ti y por si te interesa saber que el ama a otro.

-¿En serio amor? Mmmm me quedo mas tranquilo, pero te dejo ir con dos condiciones.

-¿Mmmm? ¿Cuáles son?

-La primera que me bese y la segunda que te quedes esta noche otra vez a dormir con migo ¿Qué dices amor?

-Digo que Cross se va a infartar cuando se entere que no he dormido en mi cama hace días.

El peli plateado se acerco para darle un suave beso, para después dar la vuelta y correr en dirección hacia donde su amigo se había ido.

-Kaname ¿Me vas a esperar aquí?

-Claro que si amor.

El ojiamatista le sonrió y corrió más rápido para tratar de alcanzar a su amigo, aunque ya sabía hacia donde se dirigía.

Por fin lo vio sentado junto a la fuente, con una libreta abrazada junto a su pecho y llorando amargamente.

-Hola Aidou

-Zero hola.

-¿Qué sucedió, por que lloras?

El cazador se sentó junto a su amigo y paso su brazo por sus hombros atrayéndolo a su pecho.

-Soy un idiota Zero.

-¿Por qué dices eso?¿Que sucedió?

El rubio le mostro el dibujo mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho del prefecto, mojando su camisa con sus lagrimas.

-Kain lo vio Zero y no supe que decirle, ahora me va a odiar Zero ¿Qué voy a hacer, como pude haber sido tan estúpido y descuidado?

El rubio paso los brazos por la cintura del prefecto hundiendo mas su rostro en le pecho del cazador.

-No te preocupes Aidou, vas a ver como todo se va a solucionar y honestamente no creo que Akatsuki te odie, al contrario se va a sentir alagado de que tú lo ames.

-No lo creo el ama a Ruka y probablemente le ofenda que un hombre este enamorado de el.

El ex humano no supo que contestar.

El pura sangre estaba parado mirando en dirección hacia donde se había ido su ángel, cuando vio al peli naranja acercarse a el y posteriormente hacer una reverencia.

-Kaname-sama buenas noches, disculpa ¿Has visto de casualidad a Aidou?

-Si hace poco paso por aquí ¿Quieres que te acompañe con el?

-Claro si no te molesta.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Kain?

-Por supuesto Kaname.

-¿Tu sabes por que Aidou estaba llorando?

El castaño miro de reojo a su amigo viendo como este se sonrojaba.

-Si no quieres decirme no importa.

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que me da algo de pena, Aidou hiso un dibujo de nosotros dos haciendo el amor, yo se lo mostré y el salió corriendo sin decirme nada, no era mi intención reclamarle solo quería que me dijera por que lo hiso.

-¿Tu sientes algo por el?

-No lo se Kaname me sentí confundido cuando lo vi.

El purasangre vio la enorme confusión en los ojos de su amigo por lo que en apoyo puso una mano en su hombro.

En eso llegaron a el lugar en donde estaban el o ji azul y el peli plateado, quedando helado ante la tierna imagen del peli plateado abrazando al noble y este ultimo llorando amargamente.

Zero fue el primero que se dio cuenta de cómo el aire se volvía frio y caliente al mismo tiempo, algo ilógico, por lo que elevo la mirada y se topo con dos pares de ojos que brillaban en carmesí.

-Ka…name, no, no es lo que tu crees es solo que…

-No te preocupes Zero, Hanabusa Kain quiere hablar contigo, me acompañas Zero.

El tono frio de su castaño lo hirió, el sabia que este estaba celoso, pero el lo único que había querido era consolar a su amigo.

El noble sintió como su mejor amigo se tensaba, por lo que armándose de valor, se levanto haciendo una inclinada reverencia.

**Adelanto:**

Kaname-sama por favor no se moleste con Kiriyuu-sama, el solamente trataba de ayudarme, el es un gran amigo.

**Nota:** Antes que nada quiero agradecer a los que tuvieron el valor de leer este fanfiction y si alguien se anima a dejar algún review se lo agradeceré intensamente jeje, este fanfiction solo va a ser de dos capítulos pero me gustaría preguntarles si les gustaría que hubiera lemon de Aidou y Kain.


	2. Chapter 2

LA CITA

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su creadora Matsuri Hino. Los pedí prestados sin autorización, pero con gran afecto. Esta historia sólo existe con el propósito de entretener, no para ganar dinero.

**Resumen:** Por fin había conseguido una cita con ella pero por diferentes motivos ahora tenia una cita con otra persona.

Kaname-sama por favor no se moleste con Kiriyuu-sama, el solamente trataba de ayudarme, el es un gran amigo.

El pura sangre miro a su oji amatista y le provoco tanta ternura que si no fuera por que estaban los dos vampiros presentes ya estaría haciendo que su prefecto gritara del placer que el le daría.

Y es que el nunca podía resistirse a los ojitos tristes de su niño y menos cuando ladeaba un poco la cabeza y sus plateados cabellos cubrían parte de sus ojos.

-Es imposible que yo pueda enojarme con el Aidou, pues lo amo mas que a nadie en el mundo.

El cazador elevo la mirada sonriéndole de una forma tan hermosa que elimino todas las barreras del castaño, el cual se acerco a abrazarlo, rodeando con sus brazos la estrecha cintura y mordiendo delicadamente la pequeña oreja para hablar posteriormente con voz baja y un tanto ronca, la cual solo escucho el prefecto.

-Amor voy a hacerte el amor toda la noche que mañana te aseguro que no vas a poder levantarte para ir a clases.

-Amor no digas eso.

El castaño se separo un poco para sonreírle y después miro a el rubio y el peli naranja que estaban separados y no se atrevían a mirarse.

El peli plateado también miro a su amigo y para después mirar con ojos suplicantes a su pura sangre pidiéndole con la mirada que ayudara a su amigo, recibiendo una sonrisa en respuesta del mayor.

-Nosotros nos retiramos para que ustedes dos hablen.

-Yo también me retiro tengo un poco de sueño.

-No, tú te quedas Aidou, para que tú y Akatsuki hablen de acuerdo.

El rubio miro a su amigo, el cual le sonrió, para después mirar al pura sangre, no podía negarse el purasangre se lo había ordenado ¿Verdad?

-Como ordene Kaname-sama.

El cazador y el castaño se retiraron dejando a solas a los dos nobles.

-Lamento si te molesto el dibujo que hice, si quieres a partir de hoy puedo dormir en otra habitación.

-¿Por que hiciste ese dibujo Aidou?

El rubio inclino la cabeza y se dirigió a sentarse en donde antes había estado con el peli plateado.

-Lo hice sin darme cuenta por favor perdóname.

-No tienes por que pedir perdón, tu no hiciste nada malo.

Ambos se quedaron callados en un incomodo silencio que el mayor rompió.

-Kiriyuu es muy guapo ¿Verdad?

Por primera vez en esa noche el oji azul lo miro extrañado por esa pregunta

-Si, Zero es muy guapo ¿Por qué lo dices?

Hanabusa vio un destello rojizo en sus ojos.

-Pues es una lastima ¿Verdad? porque el ya esta con Kaname y se ve que se aman mucho, por lo que he visto y no creo que tengas oportunidad con el.

-¿Mmmmm? A mi no me interesa de esa manera Zero el y yo solo somos amigos.

El peli naranja se sentó junto a el y volvió a hablar.

-¿Estas enamorado de alguien?

-¿Pa-Para que quieres saber eso?

El rubio se sonrojo enormemente, como era posible que le preguntara eso que no era obvio que lo amaba a el.

-No me contestes con otra pregunta Aidou.

-Si estoy enamorado de alguien, pero se que nunca me va a querer por que el ama a otra persona, aun que ella sea tan ciega para no ver lo que el vale.

El rubio se levanto molesto de que su amado peli naranja le preguntara eso.

-Aidou ¿Adonde vas?

-Estoy cansado como no quiero molestarte voy a dormir en otra habitación, quizá Zero me deje dormir en su cuarto.

El mayor sintió una ola de celos invadirlo al recordar a su primo en los brazos del cazador, dando un par de pasos lo tomo del brazo con mas fuerza de la necesaria dándole la vuelta para que lo encarara.

-No quiero que te quedes con el Aidou.

El oji azul abrió los ojos enormemente sorprendido, era la primera vez que escuchaba ese tono de voz en su primo.

-Kain ¿Por qué no quieres que me quede en el cuarto de Zero?

El peli naranja no sabia que decir, no había sido su intención hablarle a si pero los celos se habían adueñado de el.

-Lo que pasa es que tienes todas tus cosas en nuestra habitación y además a Kaname no le gustaría que tu te quedes con SU Zero.

-Eso no importa puedo sacar lo que voy a ocupar mañana y además esta noche Zero se va a quedar con Kaname, ya mañana con calma podría ver donde me puedo quedar.

-No es necesario que hagas eso, a mi no me molesta que tu y yo sigamos durmiendo en la misma habitación.

El menor no contesto nada, pensando en los beneficios y los problemas que el quedarse en la misma habitación tendría, haciendo pensar al mayor que no quería su cercanía.

-¿Aidou, te molesta estar junto a mi?

-Claro que no, ¿Como puedes pensar eso?

-Entonces por que no te quedas a dormir con migo, qui-quiero decir en nuestra habitación.

-¿No vas a sentirte incomodo durmiendo en el mismo cuarto?

-¿Por qué tendría que sentirme incomodo? Casi siempre hemos dormido juntos.

-¿No… No te da miedo dormir con migo? Tú sabes lo que siento, viste mi dibujo.

-Si Aidou vi tu dibujo pero no se lo que sientes, además el que debería tener miedo eres tu, pues según tu dibujo yo soy el que te ataca o debería decir el seme, pues si no mal recuerdo tu estabas abajo ¿Cierto?

El mayor sonrió cuando un notable sonrojo se instalo en su rostro.

-Anda Aidou vamos a dormir, prometo no hacerte nada que no quieras.

-Haaa. A mi me encantaría que me hicieras todo.

El suspiro mas las palabras del menor fueron claramente escuchadas por el otro noble y aunque el rubio no se percato de que su pensamiento fue transmitido también en palabras se limito a seguir al peli naranja un paso a tras.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación que compartían el mayor le cedió el paso.

-Gracias.

-Así que te gustaría que te hiciera todo ¿Cierto Aidou?

-¿QUE? Oye se supone que entre nosotros no nos leemos la mente.

-Yo no te leí la mente, tu lo dijiste en voz alta, yo solo te complazco.

Mientras le decía eso lo fue arrinconando contra la pared más cercana a la cama del menor.

-Ka…Kain ¿Qué… Haces?

-Ya te lo dije te complazco.

-Y que paso con Ruka tú la amas.

-No Aidou me di cuenta que a ella no la amo como te amo a ti.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que escuchaste Aidou te amo, no me había dado cuenta de eso hasta que te vi hoy en los brazos de Kiriyuu.

-Kain ¿En serio me amas?

-Si Aidou, en serio te amo.

El menor rodeo el cuello de el noble y después lo beso, cuando se separaron el mayor sonrió y pego sus labios sobre su cuello.

-¿Te gustaría tener una cita con migo Aidou?

-Siii ¿Y a donde iríamos?

-Vamos al cine y quizás después a cenar o a un antro ¿Qué dices?

-Siiii.

El peli naranja sonrió ante la actitud tan infantil del menor, el cual tenia una enorme sonrisa y ojitos con estrellas.

-Bueno entonces vamos mañana, de acuerdo.

-Siii, ¿Mmmmm Kain?

-¿Dime?

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya somos novios?

-Si, eso quiere decir que tu y yo somos novios.

Volvieron a besarse nuevamente, ambos se sentían felices, el menor por poder al fin estar con la persona que ama desde hace mucho y el mayor por haber aclarado sus sentimientos y estar al fin con alguien que lo ama tanto.

FIN

Espero que si alguien lo leyó le haya gustado aun que sea un poquito se que los personajes salieron muy diferentes de cómo realmente son pido una disculpa y si alguien se compadece de mi y este pobre intento de fanfiction y me deja un revierw se lo agradeceré con el alma, y si de plano no les gusto díganme para quitarlo.


End file.
